That Play
by Bori Foreva
Summary: Tori and Beck both have a crush on each other, but they're both dating someone else. In class they're partners and have to take care of a real baby, and one of them has to stay in the other's house for one month.
1. Locker Talkers

**This is my second fanfic it's not the same as the first one... it's very different.**

**_~B+T _**

* * *

** Beck's POV**

Jade's hand was grasping my hand as we walked into school Tuesday morning I was tired, but Jade didn't want to buy me any coffee because I left my wallet at home. She thought it was embarrassing for me to not bring it. Then I walked toward my locker and saw Tori leaning on it, she was talking to Cat, her locker was 2 down from mine, while Tori's well maybe 20.

"Yea, I can't wait to hear what he says." Tori said sipping some of her coffee.

"Yea whatever," she looked at me. "." Cat said as she placed her books in her locker. Then i walked up toward them.

"Um...Tori." I said pointing at my locker.

"What Be- OMG I'm soooo sorry I-I-" she said.

"Hey Tori, it's OK not a big deal just a locker..." I said putting my stuff in my locker.

"See ya later in Sikh's class." Tori said walking toward her locker. Then she walked up to Andre' and kissed his cheek. I almost cried.

"Oh, and Beck." Tori said walking back. "Have this," she smiled. "You deserve it." She handed me a coffee that she 'I Love You' on in, but when I saw the same coffee mug as me... something was up, but what was it?

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I just gave Beck a coffee cup that says 'I Love You' on it. I hope it doesn't spread around. Then I saw Beck arguing with Jade so I hid behind the stairs to see with was up.

"Who gave you that cup?" Jade asked.

"Um...I got it at the gift shoppe!" Beck said taking a sip.

"Where is it?" Jade asked.

"Um... across the street." Beck said pointing toward it.

"When did you go?" she asked again.

"OK Jade if all you're gonna do is ask me questions, and want to know where I am why don't you just-" Then Jade kissed Beck and he dropped the coffee cup that I hand-made and it broke, and hot coffee split everywhere. I was hurt all that a have done for him he just stabbed me in the back... I couldn't believe what i was seeing, so I ran to Sikowitz's room.

When I got in i saw Beck sitting all alone, so I did a friendly thing...i sat next to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi Tor." He said. Then Sikowitz came in.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Tori sat next to me, and i felt really bad for breaking her hand-made cup.

"Class everyone listen, I don't like this seating arrangement, so move." Sikowitz turned around and wrote on the board. 'I'm counting 2 40!' I had to ask Tori something.

"Um...Tori...do you perhaps by chance want to sit by me?" _'douche'_ i said to myself. _'What a douche'_

"Well, I'm already sitting her, but i'd love to." She said smiling.

"40!" Sikowitz screamed. Everyone had switched, but Tori and I. "Class today we are staring something new."

"What is it?" Cat asked.

"Taking care of a baby." He said.

"Cool," I said. "How will we do it?"

"So, later today I will post a paper outside of the class, preferably after lunch that person and you will be given a real baby and will have to take care of it. Here's the catch...the boy has to stay at the girl's house for 3 weeks to a month. You can go back to your house, but you can't be gone for more than 15 minutes. You mus both have the other person's number on speed dial. Any questions?"

"Will we have to breastfeed?" Sinjin asked? Everyone stared at him.

"Yes, if you're a girl." Sikowitz said. Then Tori raised her hand.

"Yes Tori."

"What is this even for?" she asked.

"An upcoming play, the two people who get their baby to cry of sadness when they have to give them back will get to play the lead male and female." he said.

"What about everyone else?" she asked

"It depends." he said. Then the bell rang. My life was going to change.


	2. Tell Me That You Love Me

**Really sorry I haven't updated in a while... really sorry. Hope you like it!**

**_~B+T_  
**

* * *

**Beck's** **POV **

Tori and Jade sat next to me during lunch, my life has ended right now. Jade looked at Tori the whole entire lunch period. It was silent, so i decided to break it.

"Andre," I began "How was your weekend?"

"Really Beck? That's what your going to start with?" Jade said stabbing her salad.

"OK Jade, That's it." I said.

"What no Beck I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for that to happen. Please forgive me!"

"Jade, we're done. There's no point in dating now, Tori and I have to take care of a baby, so do you and Andre!"

"Tori...you will regret being talented." Jade got up and left.

"Jade come here now!" Andre left.

"Sorry Tori," I said hugging her.

"I just wanna go home." Tori said getting up and leaving.

"Tori wait!" I grabbed her arm.

"I said leave me ALONE!" she let go and ran.

"Wow... Jade's words really hurt the girl." Robbie said.

"Go help her." Cat said.

"But I wan-"

"NO! soon to be girlfriend is hurt i said go help her!" Cat said.

"OK, Tell Sikowitz I threw up." I got in my truck and left.

* * *

**At Tori's house Tori's POV**

I was in my room watching my performance for H/A. Then there was a knock on the door. I went downstairs, and opened the door, Beck was there. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I flopped on the couch.

"I'm sorry Tori, I just wanted to tell you that i loved you." Beck said looking at the ground the whole time.

"I love you too," I said.

"I mean, more then a friend," he sat on the couch.

"Um..." I felt so stupid right now. I just looked at him.

"If you don't like me it's fine. I just wanted to sa-" I cut Beck off by kissing him. I guess I really did love him.

"Tori, will you be my, girlfriend?" Beck said holding my hand.

"Um..."I looked down then back at him. "Yes." I smiled.

* * *

**Hey y'all! I NEED new ideas! **

** _~B+T_**


	3. Best Day Ever

**I see that you guys are telling me I'm going fast, i'll try to slow it down. If i don't slow it down just PM me! THNX! Shout outs to: DevilAngel28, FaeryGirlsRork, FurryFriends143 and Jeremy Shane. Thnx guys, you're the best! Excuse the language, sorry!**

**_~B+T~_**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

It was really easy to get Tori as my girlfriend. She just kept smiling the whole time we were home alone.

"Wait, Beck look at this." Tori said.

"What?" I asked sitting down with a drink in my hand.

"Read the headline!" she yelled. So I did. It was insane.

**H/A News!**

_This is H/A's weekly news! _**  
**

_Today and for the rest of the month Mr. Sikowitz's class has a project, if you are in that class please read ahead. _

_Frannie & Martin _

_Jessie & John_

_Greta & Greg_

_Cat & Robbie _

_Tori & Andre_

_Jade & Beck _

_Priscilla__ & Mark_

_Lexi & James_

_Thank you all these are the groups for the project, if you would like to change the groupings please talk to Erin Sikowitz!_

Tori automatically closed the laptop. She was ticked.

"WHO DID THIS!" she screamed.

"Who else?" I questioned her.

"Jade," We both said in unison. Tori looked at me with guilty eyes.

"Beck, I don't think we can... date anymore, so can you leave?" She said looking at the ground the whole time. I nodded. I could feel hot tears running down my checks. I took my stuff, and went home.

* * *

**Tori's POV (Back at school) **

I was walking inside the school holding Andre's hand the next day. I walked over to the poster which showed the matching.

_Frannie & Martin_

_Jessie & John_

_Greta & Greg_

_Cat & Robbie_

_Tori & Beck_

_Jade & Andre_

_Priscilla__ & Mark_

_Lexi & James_

'He told him to change it.' I said to myself.

"What did you say, babe?" Andre asked looking at me. I was staring at Beck and Jade making out. I pulled Andre close to me and kissed him. He pulled away and Beck was watching me. I could see a flash of pain in his eyes. I looked over at Andre and then back at Beck. Beck looked like he was about to cry. I ran over to him and hugged him.

"I love you Tori." He whispered in my ear. I smiled and looked back over at Andre and he was kissing Jade. My arms were still wrapped around Beck's neck. He placed his finger on my chin and turned my head.

"He never loved me." I said with my head facing the ground and a tear dropped from my face. Beck raised my chin with his finger.

"But, someone else does." He said his warm breath touching my nose. I smiled.

"Who i-" I began, but Beck stopped me and kissed me. I couldn't pull back because he had the softest lips ever and he grip was strong. The bell rang but we were still kissing. Some came and wrapped their arms around my waist while I was still kissing Beck. I jumped about 10 feet in the air. I turned around and saw Andre he was in tears.

"Why Tori?" He said.

"What to you mean why?" I asked.

"Y-y-you kissed Beck instead of me." He said choking on his words. I looked down and nodded.

"But why?" He asked. I looked over at Beck.

"You were kissing my girlfriend." Beck said. I could hear angry stomping. It was Jade. I gulped. I removed my hands from Beck.

"Mr. Harris." She said wrapping her arms around him. "You're late." He smiled. They were touching nosing.

"Follow me...I'll make up for it." He grabbed her arm and took her to the janitor and locked the door. I could fell hot tears running down my cheek. It was terrible. Beck pulled me close and I could feel his body warmth, which made me feel a little happier.

"Don't worry about him. I'm here."

"Good," I said. "At least I'll fell safe with you around." He smiled and so did I. He pinned me up against the lockers and kissed me. It felt good until someone pulled me away again.

"Get to class..." I turned around and it was the science teacher. Beck looked at me and shrugged. He held my head and we walked to class.

"Will you go on a date with me, to the movies?" He asked. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes...I would love to."

"Pick you up at 7?" he asked. I nodded as we walked into class.

* * *

**After School Beck's POV **

I was laying on my bed facing the ceiling when my sister walked in.

"Hey." She said leaning on the wall. "What's up?" Yep. My 19 year old sister Abby. She is a great sister, but she can be annoying.

"Eh." I began. "Have a date with Tor-" She cut my off.

"T-Tori Vega?" She said almost screaming. "So you let go off that stupid Jade?" She said.

"No, she let go off me. I can't find out what to wear." I said, turning toward my closet.

"Is it a fancy date?" She asked. "Or that fake date you two had a while ago."

"Well, it's a movie date." I said.

"Oh," she began. "Josh and I went there, and he just had a white button up and some black skinny jeans." I smiled.

"Thanks Abby." I began. "What shoes?"

"Just wear some..." She looked down.

"Did you see what shoes he wore?" I questioned. She looked at me with a awkward face.

"You think I could look at his shoes... man, I couldn't even focus on the movie... THE JOSH HUTCHERSON WAS IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME!" She yelled. Yep. My sister was all over the news because she was dating Josh Hutcherson. They meet at the mall, and the rest was history.

"I guess I'll just wear black converse." I said.

"Abby, Josh is here." Abby eyes grew wide and she ran to my pillow and yelled. Josh walked in my room.

"Hey Abby." He said. She slowly turned around. He came up to her and kissed her. She pulled away.

"This is my younger brother, Beck." She said pointing at me. I waved and he waved back.

"I'm Josh." He said.

"Yeah. I've seen you in The Hunger Games." I said. He smiled and looked over at Abby. He whispered in her ear. She smiled like crazy. I looked over at them and gave Abby the eye.

"Hey boo... I think that we should leave him alone. He has to get ready for a date." She looked over at me. I rolled my eyes. Josh walked over.

"Hey if you need any help with talking to girls just call." he gave me his number.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're sister is the prettiest girl alive." He said.

"I could differ." I said thinking

"Sure." Josh said crossing his arms.

"I can hear you two." Abby said. Josh stood up.

"See ya later, Beck." He said holding hands with Abby and they went to her room and locked the door.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I was in my room looking for what to wear._ 'Just a movie date, Tori.' _I kept telling myself. Trina walked in.

"Sup." She said looking at my room which of course is cleaner that hers.

"I need help." I said.

"With?" She asked me crossing my arm.

"Going on a date-" I said until she interrupted me.

"With Andre?" She asked.

"No, Beck." I said.

"Wait...WHAT?" She said surprised I wasn't with Andre.

"Yea... he asked me out... we are gonna watch a movie." I said blushing.

"Okay." She said.

"What should I wear?" I asked knowing she would give me something that would be weird.

"Take my black flats and wear you silver skinny jeans and your mini dress." She said like it was a shopping list.

"What color?" I asked

"Um... a do you have a dark purple one?" She asked.

"Yea..." I said

"Wear that..." She said. I was shocked. Trina just gave me advice. I smiled and she left I took a shower and put on my clothes. I walked downstairs and I saw Trina with her boyfriend Mark cuddled up on the couch.

"Trina." I said making her and Mark turning around. She smiled when she saw me.

"Yea." She said.

"I'm gonna sleep. If Beck comes tell him that I am in my room."

"OK." She said. I walked back upstairs and grabbed the purse Cat gave me for my birthday. I just couldn't stop smiling. I had the biggest crush on beck and we might date and next week we get to take care a baby together. I got a text which stopped my train of thoughts.

_Hey babe- Beck_

_Babe?~ Tori_

_Ha. Sorry I guess I got kinda carried away.- Beck _

_Lol. It's OK. I like it!~ Tori_

_R u ready?~ Beck_

_Yea! Can't w8~ Tori _

_K. I'm on my way- Beck_

_Alright. ^_^~ Tori_

_Bye- Beck_

_Bai~ Tori_

I put my phone in my purse and almost died because of what he called me. I got all my stuff and walked downstairs and saw Trina and Mark making out. I rolled my eyes. Someone knocked on the door and I opened it. There was a random guy there.

"Tori Vega?" He asked.

"Y-yea. How do you now my name?"

"Just follow me." He said grabbing my hand. I walked out and saw Beck in front of a limo. I felt like fainting 'No way' I said to myself as I walked up to him.

"You look beautiful." He said holding my hand.

"Thanks, you look great, too." I said. He smiled and I inner face-palmed. The random guy drove us to the movie theater. Once we got there Beck bought us some popcorn. I just couldn't stop smiling he was such a gentleman. We watched _The Notebook_ and at the end Beck kissed me. I of course kissed back. He slowly pulled away. I smiled. He held my hand.

"Tori," He began. "Will you...be my girlfriend?" I smiled.

"Sure Beck." I smiled and he kissed me again. When we got back to the limo beck and I had a make out session. I just couldn't wait until we could start that baby project.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was busy! Thank you for reading my story. R&R.**

**~_B+T~_ **


	4. Meeting Our

**HEY! I'm back! So... Thanks for reviewing and reading! :) S/O to micaylalyssa, AkaNeko-Sesshy, boriforever352, and ToriandBeckForever. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS...IF I DID BORI WOULD BE THERE! :)**

**~_B+T~ _**

* * *

**Beck's POV (The beginning of the whole 'baby' thing)**

Everyone was in class waiting for Sikowitz. Like usual he walked through the window.

"Alright kids... we're going on a filed trip." He said. We all exchanged confused glances.

"Wait where?" Tori asked for the class.

"The hospital of course." Sikowitz said.

"Um... is someone hurt?" Cat asked. Sikowitz laughed.

"To get the babies." He said.

"Wait, so that means that you... got them from the hospital!" Jade yelled. Sikowitz nodded.

"Ha ha. You're so random." Cat said twirling Robbie's curls. Andre laughed.

"Look who's talking." He said. Cat moved from Robbie and frowned.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She yelled.

"Nothing, lil' red." He said. Sikowitz told us to get up and we went to the hospital. Once we got there we saw about 10 babies. Well babies as in like three year olds.

"Why are they like three?" Jade asked.

"Why do you care?" One of them asked.

"Feisty!" Jade began." I like you." She said leaning in toward the girl in the front. The girl smiled.

"My name is Stacy." The girl said.

"I WANT STACY!" Jade yelled at Sikowitz. He plugged his ears and nodded. Jade smiled and grabbed Stacy's hand.

"This is Andre." Andre smiled and so did Stacy. Then a little girl came over to Tori and I.

"Hi." Tori said.

"Hi." The girl began. "I'm Jessica." Tori and I smiled. We talked we her and found out a lot about Jessica. Soon everyone got there kid and we went back to school.

"OK, you guys will come to school every other day. When you do come to school, then you will have to bring the child with you." Sikowitz said.

"You know we have names!" Stacy said. Everyone laughed. Sikowitz rolled his eyes.

"Guys, you will have to stay at the girls house. Remember this is gonna go on for a month so don't make yourselves to comfortable. See you all on Wednesday." He said as we all left.

"Lets go to the mall and buy these kids some clothes." Cat said. We all smiled and agreed. We were at the mall for hours, which was boring for us guys because we all got girls.

"OK." Tori said coming over to me. "We are done." Everyone had like 5 bags. If I had that many I would totally drop it all. After shopping we ate pizza and Carl (Cat and Robbie's kid) went on and on about how pizza was made.

* * *

**Tori's POV **

We stopped by Beck's house and he packed all his stuff, and we went over to my house.

"I'm home!" I yelled. Silence. I rolled my eyes and we went up stairs to show Jess her new bedroom. She was in awe.

"This is huge!" She said throwing her self on the bed. I smiled.

"It's the least I could do." I said. She smiled even bigger. She explored the room and found a huge bean bag chair, a bathroom and a balcony.

"I'll be enjoying this life." she said closing the doors to the balcony, then drifting off to sleep on her new bed.

"Wow." Beck began. "This room is beautiful." He kissed my cheek and walked out of the room. I walked up to Jess and tucked her in. It was pretty late and Trina, and my parents had gone away to look for colleges for a month, which was very convenient during this time. I walked out of the room and Beck was one the phone.

"Yes, I would like one large cheese pizza and three sprites with and order of breadsticks and cinnamon sticks." He said. Silence. "Yes that will be all." Silence. "Oh and that too." Silence. "OK. See you soon. Bye." he hung up the phone and turned around.

"Did you get pizza for dinner?" I asked.

"Yea." He said putting his hands in his pocket.

"But... you said that you would...make dinner." I said giving him my best puppy dog face. He smiled and kissed me.

"Hey babe... how about tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Promise." I said like a two year old.

"Promise." He responded. We both sat on the couch and watched Spongebob for 15 minutes, because you are never to old for sponge bob. I heard footsteps from upstairs. Jess. She came down and plopped on the couch.

"Mom?" She asked. I smiled and turned my head.

"Yes dear?" I said as she took a sip of a water bottle on the table.

"Do you have parents?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yes I do, and I have an older sister." She then looked over at Beck.

"How about you Dad?" She asked he nodded.

"I have an older sister too...and my parents." She nodded. Then the doorbell rang. Beck sprung up to get it and Jess followed him. Beck opened the door and Jess's eyes grew wide.

"Richard?" She asked.

* * *

**Ooh... I'm stopping right there. I'm gonna give y'all a cliff hanger. So, who do you think Mark is? I got this review that said I should stop writing Read and review... I'm sorry person... :( I'll stop. I'm not sad. I just thought they wrote it all mean and stuff. :( So... yea. Just had to say that. I'm not mad at that person. I just... well... think that they should have just asked me to stop. Well BAI! It may short...**

**_~B+T~_**


	5. The Ugly Truth

**HEY! I decided to let you guys find out who Richard is. In the last update I said who is Mark... I meant to say Richard. lol. S/O to AllieBlack16, Midnight Queen 99, SHADOW1999 (I loved your comment I was like HAHAHAHA!), ezria4eva, and stella808987**

**_~B+T~_**

* * *

**Tori's POV  
**

"Who's Richard?" Beck whispered in my ear. I shrugged. Richard looked like he was gonna choke Jess. Right before he grabbed Jess Beck took Jess by the waist and picked her up. Then set her down behind us.

"Why is she here?" Richard asked.

"You got a problem. Give us the pizza and leave!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes and swung at me. I ducked and he hit Beck. Beck fell to the ground. I clenched my fist. I punched him in the jaw and his head flew back.

"You're gonna pay, miss." He said putting the pizza on the table and slamming the door. Jess immediately clung on to me. She didn't let go.

"We have to go help Beck. You're also gonna tell me this whole Richard thing later." I said in her ear. She nodded and went to get some pizza. I walked over to Beck who was still knocked out, but he didn't look to bad. I kissed his forehead and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled and I rolled my eyes. He got up slowly. He looked really put his hand over the bruise.

"Ugh. Do you have an ice pack?" he asked. I nodded and pointed toward the fridge.

"Can you also get us some plates." I asked. He smiled and left.I sat by Jess and opened the pizza box and ate some pizza. Beck came back and he gave us some plates.

After we finished we all took separate showers. Then Beck, Jess and I all went to Jess's room.

"OK." I began. "Who is this Richard?"

* * *

**Jess's POV**

I looked up at Tori and back down at my stuffed bear. The only thing I had left from my past. I sighed and hugged my bear a little tighter.

_It was about a year ago and I was first learning how to talk. My parents and my I guess bodyguard Richard. MY parents said that it is a cruel world and they had lost there three other kids. I was using this thing called ready set learn. That's way I'm a year or two above my grade level in reading._

_"Jessica darling can you go up stairs and read. Me and your father need to have a talk." My mom told me. I went up stair and passed by Richard. He smelt weird. _

_"Hey come here." He said motioning me to come to his room. I had no idea what was gonna happen. He was drunk. He began to take my clothes off, then his and... well... you know what happens. _

I looked over at Tori and Beck and they were both in tears. I just hugged my bear. I didn't know how to cry. All my tears had already all fallen out the day my parents died. Richard had stabbed me in the back of my head that day. I lost some memory. He wanted me to die too. I put my hands over my face and made the crying sound, but no tears came out. Of course.

"Why aren't you crying? I mean with tears." Beck asked. Tori slapped his arm. I chuckled.

"Well um..." I began I looked around the room then into Beck's eyes. "I can't." I hugged my bear. "So I just like hug my bear, I guess." I said. They both nodded. Tori looked over at the clock.

"Well Jess dear... it's time for you to go to bed." She said. I nodded and Tori tucked me in. I felt safe. I least I hope I will stay safe. I mean Richard knows where I live. who knows what will happen? I smiled and placed my head on the pillow and drifted off.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I couldn't stop crying during Jess's story it was sad. Beck and I walked down stairs.

"Wan't some Pepsi?" He asked me. I nodded. I looked over at the clock again.

"Hey. I'm gonna talk a walk." I said putting on my jacket.

"At like 10 at night?" He asked with a bit of seriousness in his voice. I slowly nodded.

"I know my way around." I said tapping my brain. He smiled and nodded.

"Be safe." He said before kissing my forehead. I smiled and walked out the door. I needed to take a breather.

* * *

**Andre's POV**

Stacy and Jade were up in Jade's room talking. I heard loud laughing. I was ordering some pasta from 'Memphis'. I didn't know they delivered until Jade told me. She lived really close to 'Memphis' so the guy came fast.

"Che è di $25,00 , e ho bisogno del denaro ora mia madre è in macchina e sta andando pazzo!" He said.

"What?" I asked. I heard footsteps it was Stacy.

"Signore di ciao. Spiacente lui non parla italiano, um qui è i soldi." She said taking my wallet and handing him the money. He gave her the food and left.

"What?" I asked.

"I speak Italian." She said sitting on the couch.

"What did you two say?" I asked. At that point Jade walked downstairs.

"He said: 'That will be $25.00, and I need the cash now my mother is in the car and she is going insane!' then I said 'Hello sir. Sorry he doesn't speak Italian, um here is the cash.' so yeah!" I shrugged and we ate.

After we finished Jade was washing dishes while Stacy was watching T.V.

"Um. Can I go out and you know walk around the neighborhood?" I asked. She nodded and I went out the door.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I've been walking around forever..ugh! It was really boring. I saw a figure come toward me. Oh great this is the end. They wrapped there arms around my waist. It was a guy. He kissed me. I kissed back because you know what the heck! _(I wouldn't kiss a random guy off the streets) _I remembered that I was dating Beck... I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. After 2 minutes he pulled away. I turned on my phone light and shined it on him.

"Andre?"

* * *

**Ooh! Tori kissed Andre! DRAMA! lol. I felt like adding some drama! lol. so yeah**


	6. Wait WHAT?

**Hai! I haven't been on 'cuz my computer like crashed 3 times! It would take me 3 minutes to type 2 words :(. lol. Well I am back. :) S/O to-justheretoreadandreviewlalal a, Aly Bensler Cullen, AllieBlack16, SHADOW1999, and boriforever352. Thanks guys. :) so, let's go.  
**

**~_B+T~_**

* * *

** Tori's POV  
**

Andre was looking down at me and smiling.

"Hey Tori." He said to me. I couldn't look at him. I just felt like crying. I slapped him. HARD. He held onto his face and hit me back.

"OH SH*T IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN" Someone said. I turned around and saw a guy with a camera. I had no idea who it was but when I turned back around I felt a large shock of pain. I fell down on my knees. I looked at my arm. Andre had cut me. Very deep to. It hurt really bad.

"Wanna hit me now, Tori?" He asked. I shook my head and he kicked me in the stomach. I thought to myself. This isn't Andre. He would never do this to anyone. He was _drunk_.

"Stop." I said. He ignored me and kept kicking me. It hurt so bad. Did I really deserve this?

"ANDRE GET AWAY FROM TORI!" I heard someone yell in the distance I looked over. Beck. I smiled. The next second I saw lights. Andre had kicked me onto the street. The lights were getting closer.

"What did she do?" The random guy said.

"She ruined me." Andre said. The lights grew huge.

"TORI LOOK OUT." Which was the last thing I heard before I felt the pain of the huge semi-truck roll over me. _**EVERYTHING WENT** **BLACK.** _

* * *

**Beck's POV  
**

As that car rolled over Tori's body I felt like it hit me to. I pulled out my phone and called 911.

"Hello this is David Vega from the L.A. police station. How may I help you?" The person on the other end said. He was Tori's dad. How am I supposed to tell him. Whatever.

"TORI GOT RAN OVER BY A CAR!" I screamed. There was silence on the other end. All I heard was breathing, then a gunshot. I turned around and saw Andre fall on the cement. I ran to the street and pulled the broken Tori to the sidewalk. This was terrible. I heard the sirens off the ambulance come near. I was waving like a crazy man and they saw me. The came over by the curb and stopped. A man came out with two stretchers and pulled Tori and Andre on them and left without saying a word. Weird. I pulled out my phone again and called Cat.

"Hi Beck everything alright?" She asked. I tried to hold back the tears.

"Um not really." I replied, but really softly.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. Which was a first.

"Uh. Well, Tori got hit by a car and Andre was shot." I said really fast. I hope she didn't hear anything.

"WHAT!" She screamed. Yep. She heard it. "I'll be at the hospital as fast as I can." She said then hung up before I could say anything else. Oh Cat. I called Jade.

"What." I heard her say.

"Hey, um Tori and your boyfriend are in the hospital." I said. She dropped her phone and I heard a door slam and screaming.

"Um..." Someone said behind me. I ignored them.

"So, see you there?" I asked. Then I hung up. I ran back to Tori's house. I opened the door and Jess was crying on the couch.

"BECK!" She yelled. "Where is Tori?" I sighed and told her everything.

"Wanna go?" I asked. Which was a dumb question because being a I guess a parent I would have to take her to the hospital no matter what.

"Of course." She said. I smiled and we both headed for the car and went off to the hospital.

* * *

**Cat's POV  
**

I was kicking it 80 mph when I was on my way to the hospital. Robbie and Carl were hanging on to the seats.

"Cat don't you think you should slow it down a bi-" Robbie began. I pressed the pedal and just went faster.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. He flinched. I sighed.

"Uh. You just crossed a red light." Carl said.

"Make that two." Robbie corrected him. I rolled my eyes. Then I heard loud sirens.

"ARE YOU FUC-" I began, but Robbie cut me off.

"Cat children in the car!" He said. I threw my hands up. Then Robbie grabbed the wheel and pulled over. The sirens calmed down. I heard a knock on the window. I rolled the window down, and looked the officer in the eye.

"Um...ma'am. You know you were driving over 80 mph in a 40 mph range." He said writing stuff down on his notepad.

"Yea. I was trying to get to a couple of friends in the hospital, sorry." I said. He nodded and wrote more stuff down.

"OK. I'll let you off this time, but don't do it again." He said. I nodded. "Have a good day."

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I screamed. He shrugged and left. I stepped on the pedal and we were on our way.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Jess and I were in the waiting room when we heard someone say.

"Hey." They said. I knew it was a girl's voice. I turned around and saw Jade with that girl... um I think her name was Stacy.

"Hi." I said.

"So, how is Tori?" She asked. I shrugged.

"We haven't found out yet." I said. Jess tugged on my shirt.

"Uh, Beck can I use the restroom." She asked.

"Take Stacy with you." I said. They looked at each other and they shrugged. They laughed then left. Jade and I both sat down and made small talk, until we heard a really loud scream.

"HELP!" They yelled. Jade and I got up and ran over to where the scream was coming from. Lots of people had obviously heard it too... because they came with us. The scream came from a empty room. Jade and I ran in. The window was open and there was a small body on the floor. Jade turned on the lights and we saw the face of the person on the ground. There was blood coming from there stomach. There eyes were open and had no color. There hand was on there forehead. It was a terrible sight. There was blood coming from _her_ forehead and parts of her brain were out. We were to late. Stacy was... dead and Jess was missing. And this was all my fault. _Damn_

* * *

**Wow... that was intense... sorry for taking so long... :(**

_**~B+T~** _


End file.
